kingdomfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Sterling
"Men make monsters, it's what they're good at, but monsters are good at destroying their makers." "And did you?....Destroy them I mean." "I did." --'Isaac Sterling '''to '''Aqua' in "Less than Human" Isaac is a known Paradox existing during the events of KingdomFall, a time traveler and the first iteration of an anomaly believed to somehow be existing in thirteen separate instances across the continuity of the realm. He is determined to undo the events of a ruined future before his madness and instability can destroy him for good. History Isaac Malcolm Sterling came to exist in the far distant future, born in a place known as The Country. His parents are never seen during the continuity of KingdomFall, with the majority of his early life shrouded in unknowns. He was known to have been a childhood friend of Erza, a fellow Paradox and Prime Source. It was known that the world was engaged in a terrible conflict scouring the whole globe, despite this the young renegade grew up with a somewhat wholesome existence isolated from the strife and vice of the turbulent era. At some point in his adolescence, Isaac enlisted in the military, enduring the rigors and training associated with becoming a soldier, all in order to mold himself into the man he sought to be. He would eventually graduate and undergo bodily modifications to become one of many living weapons deployed to defend the nation, years of tempering had made him born anew, reforged in the crucible of war. At an unknown point he returned to his home and reunited with his friend Erza, revealing himself to be the same shy boy she grew up with, if only beneath the surface. His brief visit concluded and the soldier entered into the global conflict, waging war against the weaponized soldiers of enemy nations. He would later recall his tours as the Alhallow Campaign and the Charnarus Insurrection respectively, Isaac served for four years under his unit as a sniper and recon specialist with the 324th Battalion, during which time performed commendably in the service of the nation. Ultimately the idealistic young soldier would meet his end before the fifth year of his service, succumbing in battle against an enemy battalion in an event informally known as 'Shocksurge'. His last moments were spent thinking of Erza, ignorant to the path fate would soon set him on, where upon his corpse reanimated three days later. Haggard and amnesiac, the wounded Isaac dragged himself from a crater over the corpses of his former comrades, vanishing from the bloodiest battlefield to consume the country in the last four years of war. Alone and grappling with a strange infection riddling his body, Isaac made his way into a nearby city, unknown to the world and thought dead by anyone who had heard of their defeat. Isaac spent a great deal of time evading the authoritarian body of government that had come to grip the country, pursued because of his virulent condition and eventually left apprehensive of outsiders as he garnered a reputation as a monster and a butcher. Eventually the disheartened runner stumbled upon a group of individuals, claiming to be carriers of the sickness like himself, though they insisted it was far from a disease. After assisting Isaac in fending off a mob of his tormentors the group recruited him into their ranks, the leader introducing himself as Warren Gaige, quickly befriending the ex-sniper. Together with Warren and the rest of his newfound associates, Isaac set out to take the fight to his pursuers, gaining an eventual mastery of his abilities that he came to know as Phazon Corruption. His powers made him a fearsome addition to their sect of killers as they made deliberate demonstrations against the government, Warren would target populated areas often and eagerly in order to have his 'receptive audiences' to enthrall. Together with Isaac and the others, they came to call themselves The Remnants, spreading their own brand of zealotry and radicalism through fear and destruction. Warren fervently believed himself to be the penultimate in the hierarchy of evolution, convinced that along with the others, they were all unfinished products meant to fulfill a greater purpose of some sort. In some capacity Isaac subscribed to his idealistic mantra, wanting to believe himself more than a monster at the time. The greater part of their campaign of terrorism revolved around undermining the system pursuing them, often in some public and spectacular fashion so as to best convey Warren's ideas of anarchy and revolution. Isaac continued to work with his fellow Sources for three years, adhering to a systematic campaign that would inevitably unhinge the government's hold over the country. With the war spanning nearly a decade and the nation in upheaval, The Remnants successfully plunged the world into a bloody remaking. At some point during his crusade Warren abandoned his given name, taking to calling himself 'Daedalus' instead, a mononym he discovered from an ancient story about a labyrinth. His obsession with achieving their 'purpose' would gradually drive a wedge between himself and Isaac, eroding their strong brotherhood. Following the success of their campaign Isaac was known to have had some reservations about the results, this would culminate in his murdering of a fellow Source and fleeing into obscurity once again. Not long after becoming a renegade again, Isaac encountered an Old Man of unknown origins. Being granted a curious Key Shaped weapon which came as part of the old man's offer to change his fate, as well as the fates of everyone he had ever affected in his life. Despite having fewer answers than he would have liked, Isaac nevertheless opted to take up this quest. Using the phazon-infused weapon to escape through time and end up in the past, his plans went awry however, as Isaac failed to travel backwards to the time he desired. Having missed the mark by thousands of years, he lost his chance to travel to the springtime of his youth, instead washing up on a beach with no notion of the time period in which he had ended up. Without a means to utilize his time traveling key a second time, Isaac ventured from the island he appeared on, plunging himself headlong into a turbulent world rife with conflict and adventure. The realm in which he had arrived boasted a vast sea ruled by pirates, the many bands of renegades vying for fame and fortune in a vast empire barely held in check by the militant governing body claiming dominion over it. Isaac at first traversed the expansive seas by way of flight, inadvertently drawing attention to himself when he choose to raze an Argosy out on open waters, picking up the stench of Phazon from below deck. The Prime Source destroyed the vessel with the barest of effort, ensuring no traces of the mutagenic agent persisted before departing. With his journey more frequented by hostile pirates and marines alike, Isaac engaged his pursuers less and less, finding them dull quarry in most situations. His substantial mass prevented him from using any subtler means of sailing the oceans, unbeknownst to him however the World Government had been sent into a scramble attempting to find a solution to the threat they believed Isaac would pose to the already crime ridden waters. At some point in the Prime Source's travels he unintentionally revealed the nature of his power in full view of a port town, giving a face to the monster that had plagued the region known as Paradise. His indiscretions would only lend more reputation to the fearsome Isaac, encouraging him to seek out some isolation from the dogged marines and bounty hunters now pursuing the sizeable reward for his execution. Isaac eventually crossed paths with a fearsome group of pirates on a floating island known as Skypiea, encountering them on numerous occasions in his hunt for a powerful Phazon source. These 'Straw Hat' Pirates confronted Isaac following his run in with the 'God' of Skypiea, the latter suffering a grisly fate at the hands of the Prime Source after the former learned he was corrupted with Phazon. Despite some of the crew members having misgivings on the idea, the captain, a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, insisted Isaac join their crew. The Prime Source refused vehemently however, still distrusting of outsiders, and fled the floating island, having accomplished his goal of purging the Phazon within. Isaac would encounter the Straw Hats again however, traveling to Long Ring Long Land in search of another powerful Phazon source. The purifier inadvertently rescued the pirates from the source of Phazon, a corrupted superhuman capable of manipulating ice. Together with Luffy, Isaac waged a fierce battle against the self proclaimed Admiral, defeating and devouring the Phazon ridden antagonist. Shortly after the crew's recovery, Luffy again insisted that Isaac join their crew, the reluctant Prime Source finally agreeing. Together with the Straw Hats, Isaac set out once more to cleanse this world wherever he could find the Phazon lurking, gradually building a rapport with the other crew members. Their journey would eventually take them to the New World, Isaac having since garnered a sizeable bounty for his crimes against the Marines. Throughout their travels the Straw Hats continued to forge a reputation as fearsome pirates, Isaac remaining with the crew given the progress he was making in his efforts to purge the Phazon scattered across the seas, later the crew would embark on an expedition to rescue the captain's older brother, Portgas D. Ace. Isaac participated in the climactic engagement at Marineford, aiding the alliance of pirate forces by decimating the Pacifista and Marine troops by the legions. His rampage suffered a temporary interruption when Admiral Akainu incapacitated the furious Prime Source, prompting him to spend a period recovering from his injuries. The battle would ultimately rage for a considerable period, with Isaac managing to best several Shichibukai in an effort to buy Luffy the time he needed to rescue his brother. Their escape would prove fruitless though, as Ace chose to sacrifice himself for Luffy, and the Whitebeard Pirates would suffer the loss of their captain shortly after. Isaac made his way into the thick of the battle, preventing Akainu from striking Luffy down and learning the Admiral had been concealing a great deal of Phazon corrupting him from within. Enraged and reeling from his injuries, Isaac engages the Admiral a second time as his monstrous form, entering into a bloody test of wills. The battle concludes after a period, with Isaac narrowly purifying the Admiral and severely goring him in the process. Fatigued and determined to bring the battle to a close, Isaac left Akainu to bleed out from his injuries, chastising the admiral for his hubris and audacity to indulge in Phazon so easily. For reasons unknown however the time traveling key in his possession chooses to activate suddenly, flinging Isaac further back through time and preventing him from assisting his friends through the conclusion of the battle. He is once again thrust into parts unknown, reeling from the recent conflicts and cursing himself for failing to help Luffy any further. Isaac eventually recovered from his wounds and ventured from the forest he appeared in. The wayward time traveler set out not long after to discover his new surroundings, being at first dumbfounded by the stark contrast of the world around him. Isaac struggled initially to understand the people and places he ventured, learning that Phazon persisted in this realm even despite his traveling hundreds of years through time. His wandering resumed with the source admittedly lacking a concise plan for stopping the spread of Phazon, until he chanced upon a kingdom in turmoil as the people vied for survival against a horde of monsters known as Unversed. The Prime Source slaughtered these monsters without discretion, thinking them more of a hindrance to his objective. It would not be until he began to pursue the creatures that his curiosity would lead him further down the rabbit hole. Isaac's travels led him to encounter powerful warriors in possession of strange key shaped weaponry, notable among these instances were a trio of young heroes named Ventus, Aqua and Terra. Isaac had few and fleeting interactions with these heroes for the most part, despite this however he still fell in love with Aqua, a blue haired Keyblade Master working to undo the Unversed menace and protect her friends. This affection was at first utterly exclusive to Isaac, his violent temperament and destructive abilities making him appear that much more like a monster to the righteous Aqua. He lived up to his perceptions initially, acting as a renegade party in the struggle for survival gripping the realm. Only after a drawn out campaign against the Unversed would he become closer to the Keyblade Wielders, Aqua in particular as the two were forced into an unlikely partnership, often out of necessity in battle. In the coming weeks Isaac grew from his role as a man on the fringes, pursuing the Unversed and their sinister ringleaders despite having no personal stake in the future of the realm. His meddling serving to help Aqua and her friends uncover the truth, saving the Keyblade Wielder on more than one occasion and being saved by her in turn. Through the turbulent events that would follow, Isaac eventually became intimate with Aqua, finding comfort in their tangled destinies. The two of them would attempt to undo the events set into motion by the malevolent Xehanort, their ultimate failure resulting in Ventus's apparent demise and Terra's body being stolen by Xehanort to prolong the elderly Keyblade Master's existence. After Aqua's failure to save Terra a second time, Isaac resolved to rescue her from the Realm of Darkness, embarking on a two year crusade through the corrupt plane to find the woman he loved. The two of them would eventually reunite, escaping from the Realm of Darkness after two long years and forward into the stream of time. Appearing once again 300 years before the events that had followed, Isaac set to nursing Aqua's fractured psyche, personally forging her a prosthetic arm to replace the one she lost during her two years lost in darkness. His quest had been a failure once again as he learned of Phazon's continued existence even in their new time period, instead Isaac spent the next four months caring for Aqua, her body now corrupted with Phazon thanks to his desperate bid for her life. In addition to gradually returning her to her old self, Isaac worked to help Aqua master her powers over Phazon, all the while resolving to set things right from their botched crusade those centuries past. Eventually the two set out to purge the realm of Phazon once more, bonded together through hardships of fate and resolute in stopping the tide of corruption slumbering in the dark crevices of the world. After several weeks journeying across Aurelis the pair encountered the Hegemon, briefly joining forces to stop an outbreak of Phazon infected citizens from the port town of Coldridge. Their brief partnership gave Isaac sufficient cause to trust the Hegemon as an outside agent against the Phazon, he bid the Hegemon farewell before setting out with Aqua again, bound this time for the far westward provinces of Sholl and Hersa, sensing a malicious corruption lying in wait beneath the Flatlands. Together with his paramour he unwittingly journeyed towards the event that would bring the whole realm to heel, forever casting him adrift in the tides of history. Personality Isaac can be either be described as pensive or angry at any given moment. Years of fighting have molded the Prime Source into a killer resigned to his craft, the more he fights, the angrier he becomes. Despite his bristling attitude and generally harsh demeanor, Isaac has displayed the uncommon bout of compassion, his kindness as sincere as it is rare. His reputation as a fighter and a foundation of stability for the Heroes is unquestionable, despite a brash outlook on life he commands every bit as much respect as Tenebris or Briar Rose, regarded as a veteran player in the stakes that are currently threatening the world over. Unlike Tenebris or Briar however he has shown no predilection for honor or righteousness, this perhaps contrasts most sharply to his youth, more so than any other character in the service to the Heroes. As a boy Isaac grew up shy and easily cowered, more obliged to avoid his problems than face them. Even decades later in his life the latter quality still rears it's head, the more problematic the Heroes find their situation becomes, the more often and vocally Isaac expresses his disdain for things. His allies and enemies regard it as a rather common phenomenon, Lillith herself indicating that Isaac 'just wants to run away and bury his head in the sand'. While this may be the case more often than not, Isaac still maintains his conviction where duty is concerned, viewing himself as singularly responsible for any corruption wrought by the spread of Phazon. His time spent as a Prime Source, hunted and hated, has also eroded the virtues imparted to him by his time spent in the military, seemingly having lost his previous views on service and selflessness. Previously Isaac exhibited a singular joy in fighting, and by extension killing. He withdrew into the immense rage his powers foisted onto him, reducing himself to little more than an adrenaline junkie when he indulged in his abilities. Following his involvement in the 2nd Keyblade War, Isaac personality mellowed out considerably, the Source even expressing distress and distaste at the idea of inciting violence. It could easily be said that his relationship with Aqua and his self discovery drastically altered his mindset overall, Isaac lost a great deal of his blood lust, exploring the many facets of his humanity he had denied himself for so many years. Whether he views himself as a monster or a man however Isaac can certainly be described as anti-social, his interactions with others bordering on haphazard as he has displayed several times an utter lack of social grace. Often forcing him to rely on cues from others lest he adopt his most comfortable position as a listener in any interaction, his solution to these situations often to only deal with his enemies or his closest friends. Isaac has called many 'friend' as his adventure progresses, but he loves Aqua singularly, having no memory of his previous affections for Erza. This iteration of Isaac fell for the beautiful Keyblade Wielder at first sight, his emotions running the full and rampant gambit as he initially struggled to imagine he could feel any sort of affection for a human, let alone this sort of deep infatuation. His feelings for her initially mixed with his own self loathing like oil and water, every interaction with her a reminder of what he did not believe himself to be. The compassionate Keyblade Master initially treated him as she would any monster who lingered in darkness, although she may have felt physical attraction at first as well, albeit a highly taboo sort. Isaac eventually came to represent a pillar of resolution for Aqua, lending her strength as much as she lent him compassion. The two brought out the light in one another when it was most needed, two sides of one coin in a manner of speaking. Their mutual affections would almost always result in very private intimacy however, given Aqua's reserved personality and Isaac's reclusive nature. Appearance Isaac made his debut in Sholl, appearing as a tall, lanky man with the pallor of a corpse. His eyes are the same intense blue as any Prime Source, a stark contrast to his haggard complexion and jet black hair. His eyes are known to become more intense shades the more he concentrates his power, often giving off a sharp, apprehensive glare. Additionally his teeth have been known to sharpen and elongate, a process described as 'wholly unsettling' by most parties. When manifesting his human form Isaac forgoes most preening rituals, his short cropped hair constantly tousled by his constant handling of it, interestingly however he has yet to appear with any facial hair, always looking clean shaven. When transformed Isaac undergoes a horrific metamorphosis, his true form is revealed to be a draconic creature reaching nearly 30 feet on all fours, this gargantuan form indicates the true nature of his weight as well, owing to his mass in excess of 80 tons. The monster is characterized by a slim, hardened exterior, with long gaunt limbs and razor tipped claws. The majority of his transformed body is lined with overlapping plates of black chitinous material, the skin underneath exuding a sickly blue tinge, similarly his eyes darken around the schlera with the pupils becoming reptilian slits. This creature also exhibits a pair of equally massive, leathery wings and a tail easily double the length of it's body. Whilst transformed this way Isaac has still demonstrated clarity of speech, although it is pitched several octaves lower and often at a volume too loud for polite conversation. Following his resurrection by Aqua, Isaac manifested as a much more armored form. This transformation exhibited sharper, heavier plates of chitin reinforcing the body and front legs and curved outward facing horns extending from the doubly thickened skull of the beast. The razor tipped claws on it's three toed appendages radiate with Phazon, a dense infusion intense enough to warp hardened steel from the heat alone and leave a glassy finish when raked across uncut stone. The fearsome transformation gives a false impression of an increased mass, in reality the illusion being produced by a denser coat of chitin from the fanged beak to the tip of the segmented, razor-spined tail. When the Heroes first encountered him Isaac wore a faded black duster over a composite metal breastplate, his lower body clad in leather trousers and a pair of sturdy black boots. Upon his first appearance Isaac wore a pair of thick framed glasses, but once they were broken by Caesar's surprise attack he was never seen to use another pair, this could imply that they were entirely cosmetic. His arms and hands remained bare for the duration of his travels though Sholl, likely due to his ability to partially transform his limbs, making any apparel covering them a hindrance. From his hip he carried a faded leather holster with his engraved sidearm tucked away at all times. Upon reuniting with Aqua and the Heroes in the past, Isaac donned a hooded black coat over blue cargo pants tucked into a pair of dark metal boots reaching up to his calves. The back of his coat bore an insignia depicting the shadow of a fanged beast illustrated with ornate blue streaks, on his hands he wore a pair of simple black gloves with inscriptions on the backs that read 'My craft is death' and 'No Victory without War'. His hair retained it's unkempt appearance and he forewent any glasses. Beneath the coat his attire consisted of a tight, sleeveless black shirt tucked into the cargo pants, his pistol remained on his person in a vertical shoulder holster secured around his left arm. This outfit noticeably suffered no damage from any of his transformations big or small, always retaining it's normal condition whenever Isaac utilized his human form, despite this he would discard his coat during more intense conflicts. After being briefly brought to the Lost Era by Nixon's meddling with the Red Sea Object, Isaac manifested as his consciousness bonded to his old suit of armor, the armor in question being a curious product of the futuristic timeline he originated from. The suit consisted primarily of jet black sheets of folded metal, joined by a complex series of interlocking actuators that could freely extend or retract over one another in order to don or doff without the user needing to participate heavily. This technology was mostly displayed by Isaac as he retracted the helmet to confirm his lack of a physical form, revealing the alchemical seal on the back of the chest piece, engraved into the metal of the suit. The suit provided total coverage when fully donned, with the helmet providing an array of optical surfaces on the right side of the head only, this may have been due to Isaac's role primarily as a sniper during the war. Powers and Abilities The Rage(Reiji)-As a Prime Source Isaac has been gifted with the fury of a monster, utilizing his own Source in combat more seamlessly than any other known Prime Source. This power grants Isaac the ability to call upon the beast inside of him in battle, either fully transforming into a massive dragon or modifying specific portions of his anatomy to suit the needs of combat. This power seemingly imposes a great deal of palpable anger onto the Source when he fights, apparently produced by the beast inside of him. It has been said that the angrier the monster becomes, the more capable Isaac will be in battle. * The Rage: Absolute Wrath(Reiji:Zettai ikari)-One of Isaac's most imposing abilities, and the staple of his fighting prowess, Isaac demonstrates the power to become a towering dragon at will. This ability shifts the tide of battle drastically, overwhelming unprepared enemies and scattering legions. In his draconic form Isaac presents a tangible threat to targets big and small, causing widespread destruction with little effort. In addition to granting him all the abilities of a gargantuan creature, this power gives Isaac the ability to fly and subdue smaller enemies with ease, provided he can catch them. A form which aptly distributes Isaac's massive weight, making him a difficult opponent for any warrior lacking in experience with large foes. * The Rage: Inner Demons(Reiji:In'na akuma)-Utilizing this power, Isaac may selectively modify his body to suit his needs in a fight, changing one or multiple limbs to adopt the characteristics of the monster inside him. With this power he has thus far displayed a mastery over such physical manipulation, adjusting the composition and even the size of each of his limbs, in addition to sprouting any prehensile limbs afforded to his monstrous form such as it's wings or tail. This power cannot however produce limbs in excess of the creature's true dimensions, imposing a limit on the size he may make one body part. Limbs transformed in this fashion however demonstrate the intense durability and lethal application in combat as their genuine counterparts, allowing Isaac to deflect high caliber gunfire and shred through tempered steel with his fingers. Due to his tutelage under Monkey D. Luffy, Isaac primarily uses this power to employ long ranged physical attacks, relying on the modified limbs excessive reach as compared to a normal man's limb. * The Rage: Forked Tongue(Reiji:Foku shita)-Isaac employs this power to project his immense reserves of Phazon in concentrated beams, these lines of pure energy are fired from his mouth, generated by intense nuclear reactions occurring within his physiology. Beams fired in this fashion have demonstrated the capability to vaporize physical matter, producing intense amounts of heat and light in the process. Humans exposed to this energy without any extraordinary endurance are most always obliterated, it does not however leave any residual Phazon upon contacting surfaces. Whether this is the result of Isaac's own discretion or a natural reaction is unknown. When utilized in his draconic form these beams increase in size and intensity alike, becoming destructive enough to raze structures to the ground and annihilate any object not protected by magical or epic means. * The Rage: Furious Soul(Reiji:Gekido tamashi)-Acquired from his time spent training under Monkey D. Luffy, Isaac taps into the massive reservoir of Phazon inside himself. By agitating the radioactive processes within, he can produce excessive bursts of energy for short periods. This ability has been shown to grant him speed and strength far greater than his usual limitations, the Source briefly demonstrating such feats as moving faster than the human eye can track and delivering blows strong enough to dent and rend adamantium structures. During this enhanced period Isaac adopts an intense blue outline over his body, seen to visibly distort light within it's radius. The process is known for being intensive however, depleting his stamina quicker than most of the Source's techniques. * The Rage: Apex of Fury(Reiji:Fu~yuri no Apekkusu)-The second technique garnered from his brief reunion with the Pirate King, Isaac manifests his most powerful internal reactions, producing overwhelming amounts of energy. This process transforms him into a hybrid humanoid bearing the exterior characteristics of his draconic form, encasing the Source in a suit of chitinous plating with a beak-like protrusion appearing over his face. When transformed in this manner Isaac has demonstrated overwhelming physical prowess and near total immunity to conventional forms of damage, relying on a keen sense of smell and echo location to track down his opponents and crush them. This transformation has thus far proven invulnerable to physical trauma, cutting with any fabricated edge, high powered energy beams, various elemental blasts, explosives, crushing and various toxic gasses. Due to a lack of physical sight or hearing it also is presumably unaffected by illusions or auditory spellcasting. In this form Isaac demonstrates abilities nearly on par with his draconic form, albeit with the overwhelming agility of Furious Soul and the dimensions of a man sized opponent. * The Rage: Discord(Reiji:Fuwa)-Isaac utilizes his manipulation over Phazon to produce intense electromagnetic waves explicitly fabricated to distort and hamper any form of spellcasting, divine magics or psionics. Despite being all-encompassing, this ability has been shown to be surmountable, requiring the caster being affected to focus more than they might normally find necessary. This minor inconvenience can easily sway the battle in Isaac's favor regardless, forcing his opponents to devote more than the prudent amount of focus on even simple spells in the heat of battle. * The Rage: Strife(Reiji:Suto raifu)-Isaac utilizes electromagnetic patterns to trigger very precise reactions in living beings and their emotional state. This power has been shown to specifically trigger higher than normal levels of aggression and paranoia, even among known allies or organized armies. This has the anticipated effect of demoralizing unified efforts large or small, producing infighting and even unprovoked bloodshed between friendly forces. Creatures with strong willpower or natural immunity to mind altering effects have not been shown to suffer from any of these effects. Prime Source-As stated above Isaac is a Prime Source of Phazon, a complete product with perfect internal composition as opposed to the flawed and self destructive Carriers. His body not only harnesses and controls Phazon without any ill effects, but also becomes bolstered and replenished in the presence of any considerable Phazon, additionally it will repair itself from any injury or defect given a sufficient period of time. This Source is ever replenishing and cannot be drained by any means, it can however be relocated and destroyed with a powerful enough reaction. Like other Prime Sources, Isaac is able to produce Carriers and Prime Sources if the conditions are suitable. * Immunity to Phazon-Isaac cannot contract Phazon Sickness being a Prime Source, he is able to dwell in corrupted areas without experiencing any symptoms physically or psychologically. His body is however susceptible to directed attacks using Phazon as their source, thus giving him the standard weakness of all Prime Sources, being that they can be killed by a stronger Prime Source. Inert Phazon will only serve to heal and strengthen him however. * Phazon Manifestation-Isaac is feasibly capable of producing Phazon like any other Prime Source, this ability has never been displayed however, likely due to his disdain for the substance and its corrupting influence. All of Isaac's concentrated attacks utilizing beams of Phazon have noticeably left no residual corruption in the surrounding environment, whether this is a deliberate byproduct of his training or a consequence of the intense molecular breakdown is unknown. * Regeneration-Isaac's body regularly undergoes intense nuclear fusion and fission, a constant process that keeps his internal processes running without pause. Under reasonable strain Isaac will never tire nor exhaust himself, whether he is performing strenuous physical activity or maintaining a state of mental activeness. Under more intensive conditions Isaac displays endurance unheard of from a Prime Source even, his body able to withstand grievous injury and continue fighting. The most indispensable of these aspects are his powerful regenerative feats, allowing Isaac to mend any wound and even regrow lost limbs within seconds. This process is finite of course, and a Prime Source fighting and suffering injury for prolonged periods will eventually begin to slow down as their internal processes lag from a lack of energy. Rejuvenating himself with Phazon is the easiest way to expedite this temporary problem however, theorhetically making Isaac immortal so long as he is able to access an external source of Phazon at his leisure. * Ethereal Form-Isaac demonstrates an uncommon talent for manipulating his bodily composition, having used this trick to disperse into several different forms of matter, each of them composed of pure Phazon. To date he has shown the ability to become a puddle of viscous liquid and a spore based cloud of Phazon, using the latter form more often. This power was essential for enabling his escape from Caais prior to his failed rescue of Tenebris and Aqua. While transformed he is seemingly able to control each particle or liquid body in order to position himself in a safe location before reassembling. * Purging-Isaac displayed very early on an ability to harmlessly purge those corrupted with Phazon, thereby ensuring they avoid any degree of Phazon Sickness. This ability requires him to physically draw the Phazon from the person in question, imbibing it into himself instead. This power was first shown when he bit Briar Rose to suck the Phazon from her body, possibly indicating a need to contact the corrupted person with his mouth or teeth. The process, while unable to harm him in any way, can result in Phazon building up within himself, the excess amount burning off slowly unless he is able to expedite the process away from any vulnerable bystanders. This excess has been described as unpleasant on all accounts, associated with symptoms of physical pain, nausea, and even burning sensations from within. This ability has remained unique among Prime Sources with Lillith scratching the surface of such a power in the Free Provinces, possibly implying that it took a great deal of time and effort for Isaac himself to master. In addition to healing others with this power, Isaac also seeks out and consumes Phazon from inert sources and corrupted husks of creatures to prevent it's spreading, he expresses intense distaste for the act, especially in the latter case where he must consume the corpses of whatever creatures were infected. Keen Senses-Isaac has further demonstrated previously unseen talents for tracking persons and sources of energy, a process he himself seems to associate with a sort of 'smelling', though he has never elaborated on what certain things 'smell' like. This power has been used to locate Phazon primarily, with much more precision and range than any other Source, but it has also been shown to work when tracking sources of Dark Matter, Light Energy, nondescript sources of energy, and even powerful individuals such as Keyblade Wielders, this may be an ability exclusive to Isaac and his monstrous alter ego due to the predatory nature of his power, as Briar Rose was unable to effectively mimic it during the Lost Era. Trivia * Isaac Sterling was originally named after the Dungeon Master, being an NPC in the original campaign, StarSaga. The original concept revolved around a time traveler named Logan who manipulated Phazon to transform into a dragon at will. The base character retained many aspects of his final iteration, including his rash, abrasive personality and his intimate relationship with Aqua. His final fate was never determined as Marcus failed to see StarSaga to it's completion, leaving the characters adrift the in the Time Stream. * Isaac has completely lost his proficiency with any form of rifle or firearm, due primarily to his habit of purging Phazon, a steady diet of corrupted human flesh has inflicted him with tremors. This trembling is only noticeable when he attempts to aim a rifle or is in the process of concentrating on precise hand motions. * Despite the above condition, Isaac does not suffer from Halitosis, much to Aqua's relief. * The right pauldron on Isaac's old armor bears his rank, indicating he was a Gunnery Sergeant prior to his demise. * Isaac presumably at one point believed the old wives tale that blue eyed girls were witches, as evident when he confronted Aqua about her magic during the Lost Era. * A great deal of Isaac's inspiration stemmed from the titular protagonist of the Dead Space Trilogy, Isaac Clarke. Like the CEC Engineer from the acclaimed video game series, Isaac hails from a far distant future and suffers mental deficiencies, otherwise starkly contrasting to Mr. Clarke. * Isaac's armor contained several nods to the same game series that inspired his inception, bearing a strong resemblance to the Utility Suit utilized by Isaac Clarke throughout the series. * Isaac despises the taste of purged Phazon, describing it as being akin to lemons. * Isaac and Aqua are ranked #3 on Mirabelle's Shipping Chart * Isaac displays more similarities to True Dragons than he himself knows, being a humanoid with the power to become draconic in appearance and power, this is ironic as he nearly killed the Heroes single biggest dragon fan, Tenebris. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs